mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nobuyuki Hiyama
| birth_place = Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima, Japan | height = | weight = | bloodtype = A | occupation = Seiyū | gender = Male | spouse = | children = | credits = Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team as Shiro Amada Gasaraki as Yuushirou Gowa'' YuYu Hakusho as '''Hiei The Brave Express Might Gaine as Maito Senpuuji King of Braves GaoGaiGar as Gai Shishioh Bleach as Ikkaku Madarame Legend of Zelda as Link | URL = | agent = Arts Vision }} is a popular voice actor born in Hatsukaichi, Hiroshima, Japan. He is currently affiliated with Arts Vision. Profile * Sometimes credited as: Shuji Hiyama (Hiyama Shūji), Osamuyuki Hiyama (Hiyama Osamuyuki) * Nickname: , * Bloodtype: A * Height: 166 cm * Year Enrolled into the Voice-Acting Industry: 1987 * Debut Character: Yeti (Kaiketsu Zorori short feature, 1989) * First Official Character in a Series: Syndrome (Chikyuu SOS Soreike KORORIN, 1992) * Breakthrough Character: Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho, 1992) * First Protagonist Role: Maito Senpuhji (The Brave Express Might Gaine, 1993) * 10th Year Anniversary Character: Guy Shishioh (King of Braves GaoGaiGar, 1997) * Favorite Food: Ramen * Hobbies: Driving and historical research * Currently Affiliated with Arts Vision * According to the Anime News Network as of early October 2007, Hiyama is one of the most prolific male seiyū with 155 roles credited to his name, tied with Ikue Ohtani. * Was a guest at Anime North in 2009 and 2010. Person/Career * Debuted as a Yeti in the short feature film of the original Kaiketsu Zorori back in 1989, Hiyama's best work is in the majorities such as Shiro Amada (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team), Yuushirou Gowa (Gasaraki), Hiei (YuYu Hakusho), and he would star twice in the Brave series as Maito Senpuuji (The Brave Express Might Gaine) and Gai Shishioh (King of Braves GaoGaiGar), Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach), Forte (Mega Man), and Link (Legend of Zelda). * Because of the quality of his voice, Hiyama has a good reputation for playing many hot-blooded heroes like Shiro Armada of Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team and Teppei Takamiya of B't X, and calm characters like Yuushiro Gowa of Gasaraki and Hiei of Yuyu Hakusho. However, Hiyama is capable of voicing a wide range of characters from comedic (Harunobu Madarame of Genshiken, Space Detective 556 of Keroro, Mr. 3 of One Piece) to deranged or rowdy (Murata Azrael of Gundam SEED, Rampage, Ikkaku). Furthermore, he played tender boys like William of Marmalade Boy. * By fans, Hiyama is nicknamed because of his two protagonist roles of Maito and Gai from the above mentioned Brave series. * Hiyama was Anime North 2009's Japanese guest of honor. Notable voice roles Major roles in bold. Anime *.hack series (Balmung) *Air Gear (Magaki) *Astro Boy (2003 TV series) (Atlas) *B't X (Teppei Takamiya) * Bleach (Ikkaku Madarame) *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Mean Green Soup Alien) *''Bonobono'' (Rabi Nii-chan) *Captain Tsubasa J (Hyuga Kojirou) *Cheeky Angel (Hitomonji Kobayashi) *Cowboy Bebop (Shin) *Cromartie High School (Pootan) *Detective Conan (Makoto Kyogoku) *Digimon Adventure 02 (BlackWarGreymon) *Digimon Frontier (Seraphimon) *Digimon Xros Wars (SlashAngemon) *Eden of the East (Yutaka Itazu) *Fushigi Yūgi (Hikitsu) *Gasaraki (Yuushiro Gowa) *Genshiken (Harunobu Madarame) *Ginga Sengoku Gun'yūden Rai (Rai Ryuga) *Gintama (Eldest Paruko Brother) *Godannar (Tetsuya Kouji) *Grenadier - The Senshi of Smiles (Teppa Aizen) *Hayate the Combat Butler (Cyborg Butler) *Highschool of the Dead (Kohta Hirano) *Hokuto no Ken (Shuren [Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Series]) *Infinite Ryvius (Airs Blue) *Initial D (Takeshi Nakazato) *Keroro Gunsō (Kogoro) *Kinnikuman II-Sei (Bone Cold) *Macademi Wasshoi! (Professor Frankram Stein) *Marmalade Boy (William "Bill" Matheson) *Mnemosyne (Kōki Maeno) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Shiro Amada) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Hayato Kobayashi) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Muruta Azrael) *Moetan (Kaks) *Muteki Kanban Musume (Kankuro Nishiyama) *One Piece (Mr. 3) *Planetes (Kho Cheng-Shin) *Pokémon (A.J., Attila, Noland, Jonathan, Palmer) *RockMan.EXE (Rei Saiko) *Rosario + Vampire (Saizo Komiya) *Rurouni Kenshin (Ōkuma Daigorō) *Ryūsei no Rockman (Ox) *Sailor Moon S (Yosaku Eda) *Sailor Moon Supers (Tsunawataro) *School Rumble (Masked Kamen, Harry McKenzie) *Shin Koihime Musō (Kada) *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica (Yardio Voda Munagoul) *Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann ([[List of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann primary characters#Viral|'Viral', Old Coco]]) *Tetsuko no Tabi (Hirohiko Yokomi) *The Brave Express Might Gaine (Maito Senpuuji) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Guy Shishioh) *Saiunkoku Monogatari (Kōyū Ri) *The Prince of Tennis (Jackal Kuwahara) *Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Kojuurou) *Transformers: Superlink (Skyfire) *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Shōgo Asagi) *Slayers (Zorro-like Samurai) *Stepmother's Sin (Yusuke Yagami) Credited as Masakazu OONISHI *The Vision of Escaflowne (Ort) *Yakitate!! Japan (Iwashiro Tesshou from Wild Life) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) (Tetsu, Dragon) *Yu Yu Hakusho (Hiei) OVAs *B't X Neo (Teppei Takamiya) *Gundam Evolve (Musha Gundam) *Kamen Rider Den-O Collection DVD "Imagin Anime 2" (Wolf Imagin) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Bruno von Knapfstein) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Suguru Kashiwagi) *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final (Guy Shishioh) *Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend (Great Demon King Mephilas) *Sensitive Pornograph (Aki) Games *''Arc The Lad Tosh Monji *''Buriki One'' (Gai Tendo) *''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Millionaire Fighting 2001'' (Joe Higashi, Batsu Ichimonji) *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' (Demitri Maximoff) *''Cross Edge'' (Demitri Maximoff) *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' (Axel) *''Fatal Fury 3'' (Joe Higashi) *''Galaxy Angel'' (Guinness Stout) *''Kagero II: Dark Illusion'' (Jais) *''La Pucelle: Tactics'' (Homard) *''Marl Kingdom'' (Randy) *''The King of Fighters'' (Gai Tendo, Joe Higashi) *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (Fierce Deity/Zora Link) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (Link (adult)) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' (Link (adult)) *''Rockman 8: Metal Heroes'' (Forte) *''Mugen no Frontier: Super Robot Wars OG Saga'' (Haken Browning) *''Namco × Capcom'' (Janga, Demitri) *''Rival Schools'' series (Batsu Ichimonji) *''Sengoku Musou'' (Date Masamune, Fūma Kotarō, Honganji Kennyo) *''Soul Edge'' / Soul Calibur series (Nightmare / Siegfried Schtauffen, Yoshimitsu, Link) *''Soul Reaver 2'' (Raziel) *''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' (Demitri Maximoff) *''Star Ocean: Fantastic Space Voyage'' (Dorn Marto, Joshua Jerand) *''Super Smash Bros.'' and Super Smash Bros. Melee (Link) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' (Batsu Ichimonji) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' (Kazuma Suzuka) *''Tales of Rebirth'' (Veigue Lungberg) *''Vampire (Darkstalkers)'' series (Demitri Maximoff, Donovan Baine - in Night Warriors/Vampire Hunter only, Pyron) *''Xenosaga'' (Wilhelm) *''Tales of Graces'' (Veigue Lungberg) *''Magical Drop 2 (The Chariot) Tokusatsu *Gosei Sentai Dairanger (Boss Kamikaze, Talking Cotpotros, Purse Priest) *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (Gasha Dokuro, Ittan-momen (25)) *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger (Bomber the Great) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (Gun Boss Sambash) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Ben G) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger: Bride of Infershia (King Glúm do Bridon/Sword of Glúm) *Engine Sentai Go-onger (Hatusden Banki) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (Abekonbe) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Wolf Imagin) Dubbing *Beast Wars (Rampage) *Dragonheart: A New Beginning (VHS Edition) (Mansel) *Scarface (Chi-Chi (Angel Salazar)) *The Little Engine That Could (Farnsworth, Jebediah, Stretch) *Transformers Animated (Longarm/Shockwave) *Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (Bobby Briggs (Dana Ashbrook)) References External links *Nobuyuki Hiyama at the Anime News Network * *Nobuyuki Hiyama at Artsvision *Super Robot Wars Interview: Nobuyuki Hiyama *DRAMA CDs: Nobuyuki Hiyama @ Audio WIKI Category:1967 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Hiroshima Prefecture ar:نوبُيوكي هياما cs:Nobujuki Hijama es:Nobuyuki Hiyama fr:Nobuyuki Hiyama ko:히야마 노부유키 it:Nobuyuki Hiyama ja:檜山修之 ru:Хияма, Нобуюки th:โนบุยูกิ ฮิยามะ zh:檜山修之